everythingyouneedtoknowaboutsciencefandomcom_eu-20200215-history
Jupiter
– Select "Ephemeris Type: Orbital Elements", "Time Span: January 1, 2000 12:00 to 2000-01-02". ("Target Body: Jupiter Barycenter" and "Center: Sun" should be defaulted to.)Orbital elements refer to the barycenter of the Jupiter system, and are the instantaneous osculating values at the precise J2000 epoch. Barycenter quantities are given because, in contrast to the planetary centre, they do not experience appreciable changes on a day-to-day basis due to the motion of the moons. | epoch = J2000 | aphelion = ( ) | perihelion = ( ) | semimajor = ( ) | eccentricity = | inclination = (produced with Solex 10 written by Aldo Vitagliano; see also Invariable plane) }} | asc_node = 100.492° | arg_peri = 275.066° | mean_anomaly = 18.818° | period = * * }} | synodic_period = | avg_speed = 13.07 km/s | satellites = 79 (2018) | physical_characteristics = yes | flattening = | equatorial_radius = Refers to the level of 1 bar atmospheric pressure * 11.209 Lur }} | polar_radius = * 10.517 Lur }} | mean_radius = | surface_area = * 121.9 Lur }} | volume = * }} | mass = * 317.8 Lur * 1/1047 Eguzki }} | density = | surface_grav = 2.528 g | escape_velocity = 59.5 km/s | sidereal_day = 9.925 h (9 h 55 m 30 s) | rot_velocity = 12.6 km/s | axial_tilt = 3.13° | right_asc_north_pole = 268.057° | declination = 64.496° | albedo = 0.343 (Bond albedoa) 0.52 (geom.) | magnitude = to | angular_size = 29.8″ - 50.1″ | pronounced = | adjectives = | temperatures = yes | temp_name1 = 1 bar level | min_temp_1 = | mean_temp_1 = 165 K (-108.15°C) | max_temp_1 = | temp_name2 = 0.1 bar | min_temp_2 = | mean_temp_2 = 112 K | max_temp = | atmosphere = yes | atmosphere_ref = | surface_pressure = 20–200 kPa (hodei geruza) | scale_height = 27 km | atmosphere_composition = }} Jupiter Eguzki-sistemako bosgarren planeta da, sistema horretan dauden gasezko lau erraldoietako bat. Sistemako planetarik handiena da, askogatik; Lurrak baino 318 aldiz masa handiagoa du, eta diametroan 11 aldiz handiagoa da. Gasezko planeta da, batez ere hidrogenoz eta helioz osatua. Oso atmosfera bizia dauka, 140 m/s-ko (500 km/h) abiaduran dabiltzan haizeekin eta oso bereizgarria den ekaitz batekin, Orban Gorri Handia deiturikoa. Bere izena Jupiter erromatar jainkoagatik datorkio. Ezaugarri orokorrak Jupiter antzinatik ezagutzen da, zeruko objekturik distiratsuenetarikoa baita. Urtean zehar planetarik argitsuena da, Artizarra eta Marte ezik, hauek argiagoak baitira fase egokian badaude. 1610ean Galileok lau satelite aurkitu zituen Jupiterren teleskopioa erabiliz: Io, Europa, Ganimede eta Kalisto. Beste planeta guztiak batuta baino 2,5 aldiz masa handiagoa du Jupiterrek. Bere tamaina handiak eragina izan du eguzki-sistemaren bilakaeran: planeta gehienen orbitak Jupiterren orbitaren planotik gertu daude eta kometa asko periodo laburrekoak dira (adibidez Halley kometa) bere grabitazio indar handiagatik. Errotazio-periodo laburrena du, bira bat 10 ordu baino gutxiagoan osatuz. Errotazio-abiadura handi honen eraginez nabarmenki obalatuta dago. Bere atmosfera hainbat bandetan zatitua dago eta hego-hemisferioan ekaitz izugarri bat du, Orban Gorria, Lurra baino handiagoa dena. Ezaugarri Fisikoak Barne Egitura thumb|left Jupiter planeta gaseosoa da, baina atmosferan jaitsi ahala presioa handitu egiten da, hidrogenoa likido bihurtuz 10.000 km-ko sakontasunetan. Sakonago, konpresio izugarriaren eraginez, hidrogeno likidoak propietate metalikoak hartzen ditu, hau da, elektroiak aske mugitzen dira. Barnean nukleo solido bat dagoela uste da. Atmosfera Batez ere hidrogenoz eta helioz osatua dago (%86 eta %14 hurrenez hurren), eta beste konposatuen aztarnak ditu (metanoa, ur lurruna, amoniakoa, etab.) proportzio askoz txikiagoan. Atmosferak ez du errotazio-periodo konstantea: ekuatoreko lainoek bira bat polokoek baino 5 minutu gutxiagoan burutzen dute. Banda ezberdinetan dago zatitua, edozein argazkitan ikusi daitekeen bezala. Banda hauek abiadura ezberdinak dituzte eta beraien artean turbulentziak eta ekaitzak sortzen dira. 600 km/h-ko haizeak ez dira arraroak. Orban Gorri Handia 200px|left|thumb|[[Orban Gorri Handia|Orban Gorriaren kolore faltsuko argazkia, Voyager 1 ontzitik aterata 1979an]] left|thumb|200px|Mugimendua Voyager Iko irudi ezberdinekin. Jupiterren ekaitzik handiena Orban Gorri Handia bezala ezagutzen dena da. 15.000 x 25-40.000 km-ko dimentsioak ditu, bi edo hiru Lur sartuko lirateke barruan beraz. Erreferentzi bezala, bere ondoan ikusten den borobil zuria Lurraren tamainakoa da gutxi gora-behera. Orban Gorriko hodeiak ingurukoak baino 8 km altuagoak dira eta ekaitzaren inguruan bira bat 6 egunetan burutzen dute. Cassinik begiztatu zuen lehenengo aldiz duela 300 urte baino gehiago, eta ordutik etengabe aritu da. Hala ere, XIX. mendean bere luzera gaurkoaren bikoitza zen. Eraztunak 1979 urtean Voyager 1 espazio-ontziak Jupiterren eraztun mehe batzuk aurkitu zituen. Eraztun nagusiak 6500 km-ko zabalera du, planetaren erditik 120.000 km-ra orbitatzen du eta bere lodiera kilometro gutxi batzuetakoa besterik ez da. Voyager 1 eta 2 eta Galileo espazio-ontziek bakarrik ikusi izan dituzte, oso meheak baitira lurretik ikusi ahal izateko. Hautsezko partikulez osatuak daude, satelite hurbilenetatik jaurtitakoak meteoritoen talkagatik. Eraztun nagusiko partikulak Adrastea eta Metis sateliteetatik datoz; kanporago dagoen Gossamer eraztunarenak Amaltea eta Thebetik. Magnetosfera Jupiterrek magnetosfera oso indartsua du. Izan ere, eguzki-sistemako planeta-egitura handiena da. Lurretik, Ilargia baina handiagoa ikusiko litzateke. Eremu magnetiko izugarri honek karga elektrikodun partikulak Jupiterren poloetara zuzentzen ditu aurora ikusgarriak sortuz. Ioko sumendiek jaurtitako partikulek toru bat eratzen dute eta eremu magnetikoak atmosferarentzako fluxu bat eragiten du. Jupiterren barnean hidrogenoak era metalikoan jokatzen du. Barne errotazioak eta elektroien askatasunak korronte elektrikoak sortzen ditu, honek aldi berean eremu magnetikoa sortuz. Pioneer zundek Jupiterren magnetosferaren lehenengo frogak eman zituzten eta bere intentsitatea neurtu zuten. Hau lurrarena baino 10 aldiz handiagoa da, eta energia lurrarenarena 20.000 beste. Ipar polo magnetikoa planetaren hego polo geografikoan dago, errotazio-ardatzarekiko 11 °C-ko inklinazioarekin. Magnetosferaren buztana Saturnoren orbita baino urrunago hedatzen da. right|thumb|200px|Cassini espazio-ontziak ateratako Jupiterren argazkia Sateliteak Artikulu nagusia: Jupiterren sateliteak 1610. urtean Galileok lurrez kanpoko lehenengo satelite naturalak aurkitu zituen Jupiterren. Planeta honen lau satelite handienak ziren: Io, Europa, Ganimede eta Kalisto. Izenak greziar mitologiatik datozkie, nahiz eta hasiera batean Galileok zenbaki erromatarrekin izendatu zituen Jupiterrekiko distantziaren arabera. Ilargia baino handiagoak dira (Europa ezik, gutxigatik), Ganimede izanik eguzki-sistemako sateliterik handiena. Ordutik, lurretik egindako behaketek eta espazio-ontziek beste hainbat satelite aurkitu dituzte Jupiterren. Gaur egun 63 ezagutzen dira. Hainbat taldetan sailkatzen dira: * Amaltea taldea da, Galileo taldearen ostean, garrantzitsuena. Bertan Metis, Adrastea, Amaltea eta Thebe sateliteak daude. Jupiterretik Galileo taldea baino gertuago daude. * Kanporago, satelite irregularrak daude. Himalia kenduta, nahiko txikiak dira. Era berean hainbat taldetan sailkatzen dira: ** Themistok berak bakarrik osatzen duen taldea. Galileo taldea eta hurrengo taldearen artean orbitatzen du. ** Himalia taldea, Jupiterretik 11-12.000.000 km-ra ** Carpok beste talde bakarti bat osatzen du. ** Ananke taldea nahiko handia da. Bataz beste, sateliteak 21.276.000 km-ra daude. ** Carme taldea. ** Pasiphae taldea, nahiko sakabanatua. Erreferentziak Oharrak Kanpo loturak Kategoria:Jupiter